Seiya et Usagi, le nouveau futur
by Tanya Dinocrisis01
Summary: Couple seiya/ usagi. Chap 1 & 2 (Incomplet)
1. Chapitre1: Rêve d'Usagi & Chapitre2: Le ...

TITRE : Seiya et Usagi, le nouveau futur  
  
  
  
Note : Mon histoire est un fanfic centrer sur Seiya et Usagi, il se passe la majorité sur Kanel (planète des StarLights.)Elle se passe 1ans et demi après le départ des Starligts et leur princesse. J'utiliserai les noms japonais c'est plus que les noms français ou anglais. Je n'aime pas les bataille donc elles seront très courtes.  
  
Maintenant commençons mon fan fiction. SVP dites-moi votre avis pour mon fanfic, mais ne soyez pas trop dure car c'est mon premier fanfic et en plus je n'ai que 13ans donc je suis encore assez jeune pour commencer à écrire des fics.  
  
Mon e-mail : dinocrisis01@ zonejeux.com ou dinocrisis01@caramail.com  
  
  
  
1 CHAPITRE 1 : Rêve d'Usagi  
  
Dans le parc, Usagi et Mamoru se promènent. Il remarque que depuis qu'il est revenu, Usagi était moins bavarde et joyeuse.  
  
Mamoru(inquiet) : Usako ? Ca va ? (Usako= surnom d'usagi fait par Mamoru)  
  
Usagi(sortant de ses pensées) : Hein !?  
  
Mamoru : Ca va ?  
  
Usagi : Oui, cava.  
  
Mamoru : A quoi tu pensais ?  
  
Usagi(hésitante): A…A Seiya, j'espère qu'il va bien ?  
  
Mamoru(sourire) : Je suis sur qu'il va bien, il doit être avec ses amis.  
  
Usagi(sourit) : ….  
  
Mamoru(pense) : Elle ne pense qu'à Seiya ces temps ci.  
  
Soudain, des cris persans de gens effrayer dans un autre endroit du parc.  
  
Usagi et Mamoru se transformèrent.  
  
Usagi alluma son communicateur :Les filles venez toute suite au parc il y a un monstre.  
  
Toutes les filles : D'accord !!! (Elle éteint le communicateur)  
  
A l'endroit, où le monstre était gisaient quelques personnes évanouies  
  
Eternel SailorMoon(=ESM) : Arrête , toute suite, monstre !!! Au nom de la lune je vous punirai!  
  
??? : AHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!  
  
ESM : Qui es-tu ?  
  
??? : Je m'appelle Véga, je dois te tuer Sailormoon.  
  
Tuxedo(c'est Mamoru) : Tu ne la toucheras pas tant que je serai là.  
  
Véga (sourire malveillant) : Tornade noire souterraine , remonte !!!  
  
Tuxedo : ??????  
  
Juste après, il entendit des cris de souffrance derrière lui.  
  
ESM : AHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailormoon tomba gravement blésée à terre en se des transformant et s'évanouissant  
  
Tuxedo : Usako ! Non !! ( Il coura vers elle )  
  
Les autres sailors arrivèrent.  
  
Vénus (Mina) : Usagi !  
  
Uranus (Haruka) : Princesse !  
  
Mars (Rei) : Attaquons tous ensembles les filles !!!  
  
Vénus : Cœur de Vénus, agit vite !  
  
Mercure (Amy) : Rhapsodie de Mercure, agit vite !  
  
Mars : Flèche de Mars, agit vite !  
  
Jupiter (Mako) : Couronne de Jupiter, agit vite !  
  
Uranus : Cercle du feu d'Uranus, brûle !  
  
Neptune (Michuru) : Cercle de glace de Neptune, gèle !  
  
Pluton (Setsuna) : Globe de Pluton, roule !  
  
Saturne (Hotaru) : Glaive de Saturne, tranche !  
  
( je s'ai que se n'ai pas vraiment les attaque dans l'animé, je les ai inventé à moitié ^_~)  
  
Véga a était blésé à son bras droit  
  
Véga : Quand j'aurai repris des forces, je vous détruirai. AHAHAHAHAH !!!!!  
  
Tous emporta Usagi au temple.  
  
***** Au temple Hiwaka, dans la chambre de Rei*****  
  
Mamoru(inquiet) : Comment va-t-elle ?  
  
Amy : Dans quelque jour, elle sera parfaitement bien.  
  
Tous : Ouf !  
  
Hotaru : J'espère qu' elle se réveillera vite.  
  
*****Sur Kanel, chambre de Seiya*****  
  
La princesse Kakyu était inquiet pour Seiya, donc elle décida de lui parler.  
  
Kakyu : Seiya… ?  
  
Seiya(soupire): Oui ?  
  
Kakyu : Vous pensez encore à cette fille ?  
  
Seiya : Oui… (chuchotement) Odango…(surnom d'Usagi)  
  
Kakyu : L'aimez-vous vraiment ?  
  
Seiya( rougi et embarrassait ) : Oui…Je l'ai aimé depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, elle est mon amour. J'espère qu'elle va bien.  
  
Kakyu : Je suis sur qu'elle va très bien.  
  
Viens ! Je dois te montrer à un nouveau StarLight.(c'est pour changer de sujet)  
  
Seiya : D'accord, Princesse Kakyu.  
  
Ils sortirent de la pièce.  
  
*****Sur Terre, Usagi rêve au Millénium d'Argent*****  
  
Voie :Retrouve le Cristal de Bronze.  
  
Usagi en princesse Serenity.  
  
Serenity : Comment le trouver ?  
  
Voie :Grâce à ces deux sceptre. Ton destin n'ait plus avec endymion mais, avec le détenteur du Bronze.  
  
Serenity(choquée) : Donc, je ne serai pas avec…  
  
Voie : Tu es destiné normalement au prince de la Lune Bleue. C'est sera ta nouvelle mission Serenity  
  
Serenity : Ou se trouve-t-il ?  
  
Voie : Sur Kanel…. Réveilles-toi, maintenant.  
  
Serenity : ….  
  
Usagi se réveilla doucement, tout à coup 2 sceptre apparu et une lueur éblouissante aveugla tout le monde, ils ont du mettre leurs bras devant les yeux tellement que la lumière était éblouissante. Le Cristal d'Argent se mit sur le croissant de Lune qui était sur le sceptre d'argent. La lumière s'estompa.  
  
Usagi en princesse Serenity tenant le sceptre d'Argent.  
  
Tous (surpris) : Usagi !  
  
2 CHAPITRE 2 : Le voyage sur Kanel  
  
*****Sur Kanel*****  
  
Toutes les sailor starlight se trouver dans la salle de réunion  
  
Kakyu : Starlight, je vous présente StarThunder ou Kei si vous préférer, se sera le quatrième Starlight.  
  
Kei avait des cheveux blonds en queue, les yeux bleu ciel, presque la même taille que Seiya et son corps très mince.  
  
2.1 Yaten : Je m'appelle Yaten  
  
Seiya : moi, c'est Seiya  
  
Taiki : Taiki, ravi de te rencontrer  
  
Kakyu : Pourquoi, n'irez pas faire un tour dans le jardin pour faire connaissance.  
  
Yaten : Très bonne idée  
  
Seiya : Allons-y !!!  
  
Les quatre garçon courrait vers le jardin.  
  
*****Sur Terre, Temple Hiwaka*****  
  
Usagi sous le nom de Serenity raconta toute l'histoire de son rêve.  
  
Michuru : Ou se trouve-t-il ?  
  
Serenity : Sur Kanel.  
  
Tous(sauf Serenity) : Quoi !?  
  
Setsuna : Comment y aller ?  
  
Serenity : On peut partir grâce à mon sceptre. Mamoru ?  
  
Mamoru : Oui ?  
  
Serenity(en donnant la bague de fiançailles à lui) : Je dois te la rendre.  
  
Mako : Et sa signifie quoi ça ?  
  
Serenity : Tous simplement que je le quitte.  
  
Harura : Tu ne peux pas le quitter, tu es destiné à lui !  
  
Serenity : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je peux choisir mon propre destin, et il n'est pas avec Mamoru.  
  
Setsuna : Le destin a était changer. Depuis que Véga a apparu.  
  
Hotaru : Et Chibi-usa ?  
  
Setsuna : Elle naîtra quand même, mais juste quelque changement. Elle n'aura pas le même père.  
  
Hotaru sourit  
  
Rei : On devrait y aller.  
  
Serenity : Oui. Mamoru protège la terre temps que nous soyons à la recherche du cristal et du prince.  
  
Mamoru : D'accord… Usako.  
  
Serenity : Sceptre d'Argent conduit mous sur Kanel, fait que mais amies arrivent saine et sauf, téléportation !!! 


	2. N.A

N.A : Désolé, mais je crois que ce fanfic n'aura pas beaucoup de succès. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais l'arrêter ou le continuer. Je dois encore réfléchir.  
  
Si, vous avait des commentaire a faire, écrivez-moi.  
  
@++++++++ 


End file.
